


looking for this story

by LadyCielP



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCielP/pseuds/LadyCielP
Summary: needing help loooking for a fanficiton
Comments: 2





	looking for this story

hi, i've read this story but i can't remember the name and was wondering if anyone else might. the storys on here or fanfiction.net.  
it's about a reincarnation oc who's mother dies in the hyuga attack and uncle is an anbu hunter nin. i'm better sure she finishes the academy earlier adn becames kakashi's apprentice and when naruto and sasuke graduate they join her. kakashi's anbu team tests both her and naruto and sasuke. during the second round of her chunin exam she strips the other teams of their weapons and gets place in the bingo book. shisui tries to get itachi out of an arranged marriage with izumi and in one with the oc even though shisui has feelings for her as well. shikaku nara becames the hokage before her chunin exam. oc uses seals and bow and arrows and made a arrow seal like hawkeyes a shock wave or something like that.


End file.
